1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to landmark devices, and particularly to a globe-shaped clock for city square providing a conspicuous, memorable and utilitarian architectural feature in a public setting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many cities, towns and other residential communities around the world boast some sort of architectural or artistic structure of note indigenous with the particular locale. These all serve as a landmark, oftentimes as a point of historical or cultural significance.
Some are very famous, such as the vigilant Big Ben watch tower in London, England; the beautiful Trevi Fountain in Rome, Italy; the majestic Statue of Liberty in New York, U.S.A.; and the grand Abraj Al Bait Towers in Riyadh, Saudi Arabia. Others may not have the same widespread popularity, but they still hold similar familiarity for the surrounding community. Some of these examples include statues of local heroes or sculptures depicting local historical events. No matter the extent of popularity, all the above serve as a focal point for congregations and navigation around the town or city. They also serve as an attraction for tourism, and are sometimes a substantial factor to any local economy.
While these types of structures provide their own unique appeal for the region, none appear to provide a more modern, understated, memorable, and utilitarian impact that would be accessible to a wider range of venues and audiences. For example, most of the above mentioned landmarks have existed for a relatively long time. However, they may not garner the same appeal or veneration with the younger generations whose tastes may run counter to the older ones. Additionally, the sensory overload of the flashy displays typical of various structures and landmarks in some locales, such as Las Vegas and Tokyo, may be more appealing to younger generations, but can be seemingly garish to the aesthetics of older generations. Often, these are short-lived, high-tech facades lacking substantial longevity, e.g., timeless architecture, artistic representation, unique and utilitarian feature(s), etc. Thus, a globe-shaped clock for a city square solving the aforementioned problems is desired.